welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Brianna Richards/Planning
=Soundtrack= *Lips Are Movin - Megan Trainor *Can't Blame a Girl for Trying - Sabrina Carpenter *(When Worlds Collide - Powerman 5000) *Love Myself - Hailee Steinfeld =Aesthetics= ---- Brianna Richards/Character Aesthetic Brianna The Loyalist *(b. June 29th, 2011) Brianna Hildebrand/Anne Hathaway as an American Curl cat Lisa Matthews is a Witch, graduate of the Salem Witches' Institute. She was determined to be able to live in both worlds, the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. Her choice, after much hard-work and aforementioned determination, soon lead to her being one year away from getting her Musical Education degree. Henry Richards is just a normal 'Joe'. He spent his days going to work, and school, and then home, every. Single. Day. He wanted change. His need for change soon left him in a café. It was cold, and she didn't have any other classes that day, so she went to the same local café to order a hot chocolate. Once she got her drink she turned around, and spilled the drink all over the person behind her! Him. She apologized over, and over as she hastily started to clean up her mess. She looked up, and her eyes met with his. After the incident, they were known to spend time together, a few times before they eventually, and inevitably became an item. A year later they were engaged, and six months after that they were finally husband and wife. They became parents not too soon after. Lisa learned a secret about Henry that he hid so well, even HE didn't know it. Their multiple pregnancies were typically a trigger for his outbursts. He was verbally abusive. How did Lisa find out? Well, it goes like this: Whenever the kids would do something wrong, he would yell at them and say things that would bring their morale down. He would even do it to his wife. :Dream Job — Pyrotechnics Expert (Special effects Witch) :Goals — Bottle an explosion :Hobbies — Baseball, Homebrewing, Paintball Pets Thumper (Pygmy Rabbit) Wand Hazel Shrake Scale :Boggart & Why — Belittlement :Patronus — Antelope (Humble, Fearful) :Adaptability, Sacrifice, Vigilance, Awareness, Survivor :Patronus Memory — :Amortentia & Why — Nutmeg, Clam chowder, Wild blueberries Family (English/Irish) honore et amore = With honor and love Richards Family Michael Raymond James Ivana Milicevic Rachel Platten Abby Ross Freddie Highmore Cameron Boyce Sabrina Carpenter :Relationship With Family — |-|Overall= Sad. Her mother was put in the Psych Ward at St. Mungo's indefinitely. The majority of her siblings have separated from her moving back to America. She still has Amy, and Mal which has brought her more comfort than she ever thought possible. She frequently finds herself missing her dad, and she feels immensely guilty for that. |-|Dad= Tragic. Her father was put in jail after the years of abuse he put the family through. It separated the family with the boys Alex included moving to America with Lisa's estranged brother Gareth. She feels so much guilt over losing both her parents, and her father's incarceration she dedicated a memory box to her father. *Memory box **2011 Penny **Massachusetts State Charm **Irish Shamrock Ring **Salem Witch Pentacle **Boston Red Sox Cap |-|Mom= Affectionate. Lisa was a fantastic mother even with the one big mistake she made in life. She taught her to be strong, albeit in a considerably unorthodox type of way. Even confined to St. Mungo's, Lisa is still everything Brianna wants to be. If Brianna ever has the chance to become a mother she wants her children to love her as much as she loves Lisa. |-|Amy= Loving. Amelia is the first (and possibly only) friend Brianna ever had. She was her protector, and the only person that made life bearable when it seemed like the world only wanted her to be unhappy. Brianna struggled her final years of school without the consistence of her father's abuse, her mother's care, and her best friend Amy. |-|Mal= Sisterly. Harriet is the second (and possibly only other) friend Brianna ever had. She may be younger, but Brianna will always believe that Mal is smarter, and stronger than Brianna will ever be. She has something about her that makes the person around her feel confident, she brings out the best in people. |-|Xavi= Brotherly. Xavier has always been a source of joy for Brianna, from the time he was a little boy just learning that he had magic to the point where he started to get taller than Brianna and start to look like a man. She has always counted on him to be the light in what was an otherwise dark life. |-|Chris & Alex= ---- :Relationship Status — Devastatingly Single :Orientation — Unknown (Hetero tendencies) :First Kiss — Kevin Thomas (End of 3rd year at Salem) :Virginity — Mitch Heyes (Yule Ball Seventh Year) :Physical Attraction — :Personality Attraction — Kindness, Attentiveness :Love Language — Quality time, Words of affirmation :Act Around Crush — Enthusiastic, Daring, Playful :Flirting Skills — Nonexistent :Current Loves — :Platonic Loves — Coraline Patrick, Henry Harper :Possible Loves — :Past Loves — Hank James :Kids — (Wednesday, September 12th, 2029) :Marriage — :Jealousy — Gwen Nereid is the first person that ever made her feel envious. (She looks exactly like Amy) RP History Brianna Richards/RPs Category:Character Planning